SLAVE LEIA & JABBA THE HUTT
by MasterJabba
Summary: Explores the relationship between Leia and Jabba The Hutt, and what they thought of each other.
1. LEIA'S ENSLAVEMENT

Leia's clothes have been conservative up until the point of her capture by Jabba. As she wears clothes that show she has authority revealing no skin as Leia is a conservative princess with moral ideals and how to dress properly.

Leia being captured by Jabba against her will is meant to represent that she has become a woman. But, having been captured by Jabba her only duty is to serve him as her slave girl, and as a women her only role is to be silent and stay in a submissive position on the dais, as Jabba sees Leia only for her beauty and to display it as she is a slave and nothing more. Transfigured from liberator to captive, Leia is shown nearly naked, wearing nothing but a gold bikini and choker metal collar. Jabba holds Leia by this collar with a chain attached to it, forcing her to recline in front of him, at times pulling her tightly against his belly while he strokes her, a luscious prize subject to the rapacious appetite of her captor. Leia is put on display, and her focal point is her form, and not her function as a rebel leader instead Jabba sees the princess for only her beauty. Leia is seen as a model of control – more specifically, as a model of the disciplined body. Leia illustrates what follows from "chaining the body," Reading the image of her thin body as a kind of text in code, her ideal form is shown to be the consequence of constraining desire, that Jabba desires of her.

In contrast Jabba is a big fat slug that is nothing but filth, drinking, his flesh appears clotted and gelatinous and drooling showing no concern of his appearance. Which, is the opposite of Leia as her appearance is completely changed from being stripped out of her Boush outfit. Leia is fit, her skin is tight and her muscles are clearly defined and smooth. Leia is thin and toned, well groomed. Her hair is pulled back, put into a large bun, with a braid hanging down her shoulder. Leia is dolled up with an excess of make-up to show her femininity. Her outfit is nothing more than a gold metal bra with thin black strings attached from the back exposing her nakedness from her back, and stomach. Her bottom is nothing more than two gold triangular chastity plates covering her vagina and half of her buttocks from her hips that are connected together by two open oval hip fasteners, which left her legs exposed and the sides of her butt cheeks exposed. With design of a woman's overies embossed on them showing her sexual availability, and two violet thin Lashaa silk skirts hanging from the plates. Along with this a pair of Jerba leather boots, with a bracelet and armband. Leia was vulnerable.

Both Leia and Jabba are different in appearance as Leia represents beauty with her appearance in her slave outfit. Leia is clean in appearance while Jabba is nothing but filth. Leia is beauty and Jabba the Beast.

Jabba sees women as nothing more than sex objects. Once he catches Leia and Han she looses all control and forced into a life of slavery. Leia did not choose to wear the slave outfit; it was Jabba that forced her in minimally dressed as possible and in one of the most humiliating things he could do to her. Leia was a strong woman and to place her in this outfit showcasing her as his prize was pretty detrimental to her self-respect. But you could also see the story as a sublimated reaction to Leia's emotional and sexual awakening.

Once revealed to be a woman and enslaved by Jabba, Leia is only valued for her appearance. The only thing Jabba can place on Leia is her beauty as he turns her into his sex slave. She has nothing to say as a slave because Jabba expects nothing out of women except to be scantly-clad and silent, and only values Leia's beauty.

She sits on the throne in front of Jabba in a regal submissive position while the Lashaa silk hanging from her chastity plates drapes over the dais in Jabba's palace at his tail and presents the slave figure very well. Being forced to be silent we can still tell she has many things on her mind by her facial expressions which is given away when her words cannot, and of what her thoughts are going around her but is still restricted from speaking. Leia is forced is expose her sexuality and is reduced to a submissive sexual object.

Jabba's lechery over Leia is to show his power over her, as times reminding Leia of her place as his slave. When Luke is negotiating with Jabba. Jabba is constantly pulling on Leia's chain reinforcing his dominance over the scantily-clad Leia. On the Sail Barge Leia resists control when Jabba yanks on her chain once as Leia glances at him and ignores procedding to look out that Sail Barge window to see her friends. But Jabba yanks on her chain causing her to run to him which threatens to overwhelm the individual, in this case Leia. In some circumstances, this fear of existence is directed toward the body, sometimes the female body, but there's no need to focus exclusively on the feminine, as he is concentrating on Leia more than her body when he tells her she will learn to appreciate him. The problem isn't the female body, but material existence generally, as Jabba sees Leia as nothing more than a sex object. Jabba promotes resistance to the prevailing standard of her beauty as he desires Leia by drawing attention to the damaging influence of widely disseminated of Leia in her gold bikini. Jabba desires to control Leia mentally and physically. While Leia's captivity focuses mostly on the despot Jabba, in reality the scene empowers a more oppressive master in the form of Leia as Jabba is taken by Leia as he states "Soon you will learn to appreciate me". As Leia is a leader, but although a slave she has control over Jabba because of her beauty as by stating this to Leia he is fixated towards her and likes Leia more than he is leading on.

Jabba although the beast he is the king on the throne, and Leia being beauty is Jabba's princess on his throne, as she is lavished by him. Her appearance altered drastically to beautify her and dress her up in revealing skimpy gold and silk slave outfit to show his wealth and power over her while also showing her status as a princess and slave to the mighty Hutt.


	2. JABBA THE HUTT

**_Choosing The Slave Outfit_**

Jabba saw Leia as nothing more than an a sex object the moment he captured her. Jabba values her beauty over her status, bringing Leia down to a Rebel Princess down to the lowest life form, a...slave, because as a slave she has nothing to say of value to Jabba, and expects nothing out of the princess but her body. Jabba The Hutt a large falic symbol himself represents gluttony . He forces Leia to expose her sexuality and is reduced to a submissive sexual object. Jabba had the costume specifically made for Leia to accentuate her feminine figure, and as such it aroused and excited him. He designed it to be as revealing as possible, removing any possibility of major bodily coverage so as to fully enjoy the sight of his new sex slave's body, leaving little to no imagination. The gold inlay signified she was a princess, yet her exposed state showing she was under his control, and his slave.

Jabba enjoyed every aspect of Leia's outfit, and was pleased with how the bra was on Leia and with his newest slave's breast size, something he loved in his female slaves. He had the brasserie designed so that it would push Leia's breasts upwards, making them seem even bigger to keep him aroused, making it easy for him to enjoy the taste and feel of his personal concubine's breasts. Jabba enjoyed how the cool metal pressing against Leia's tender tits made her so uncomfortable as well. Which further incited his perverse desires for her which left her back, shoulders, and stomach completely bare, ensuring that Jabba would have easy access to her body at all times. Jabba at times would stroke her naked back.

Jabba had the skirts made for Leia so they could show off her long legs and make her seem more sexy and elegant, while showing that Leia has fully a woman showing her feminity. He loved the way they swirled between her hips and shins when she walked, making her seem like a goddess of lust and pleasure. He forbid her from wearing anything underneath them, both to make her easy to control since her lack of underwear would make her self-conscious for fear of exposing her most sacred body parts, and so he could easily grope her or penetrate her with his tail. The clips holding them together were built with holes in them, to show the fact she was not wearing anything under the skirts to cover her vagina and rear. They were made as to expose her before his men, to humiliate the proud princess, or to molest her publicly.

Jabba also enjoyed the bottom skirt plates as he gave Leia the skirt plates to humiliate her, seeing as he knew she was a royal princess, and conservative, and therefore very shy about her body and herself as a woman. He intended to make her feel even more vulnerable, since her lack of panties made her very self-conscious, and as such went to greater lengths to control her. He had the design of a uterus and ovaries, as well as a hymen, embossed into the front plate for her own humiliation so that everyone looking at her could see she was a virgin, and fertile. Jabba also refused to give the princess any form of underwear beneath the skirts, both so her legs could move freely. This left her completely bare underneath and vulnerable for others to see her vagina, and buttocks when she moved.

Jabba loved the skirts on Leia . They were not only sexy and rippled invitingly whenever she moved, making her body easily accessible to him whenever he lusted for the flesh of Leia . He forced Leia to go pantieless, removing any possibility of privacy or comfort while she wore them. It would also show off his slave girl and tease the men in the crowd as they could see she was wearing nothing underneath her costume, but could not touch her without Jabba's permission. All in all, Jabba knew the skirts would humiliate the conservative and modest princess, making her easy to control. At times Jabba enjoyed swaying his tail against her naked legs with the tip of his tail against her side butt cheeks.

Jabba put the bracelets on Leia to accentuate her thin arms and decorate her body for his own pleasure, adding a bracelet with a hole in it to symbolize her status as a sex object. He put the snake armband on her upper left arm to show she was a prisoner of a superior race, his own. As Leia was his princess and slave he let her have some jewelry to wear.

Jabba gave Leia these earrings because the ferocity and proud nature of the Manka cat were characteristics shared with Leia. Because the claws belonged to a species that was from her extinct home planet, Jabba was also highlighting how his slave was a rare gem: the last Princess of Alderaan. Jabba also enjoyed the way they graced her ears and stately neck. Jabba also shaped the talons to make them reflect the tip of his mighty tail, which, through these earrings, was once again penetrating yet another one of the Princess's bodily orifices, this time in her ears.

Jabba had Leia dolled up in make-up. Leia's make-up included dark red lipstick which he wanted to show she was a woman with overtly feminine power on her pouting lips, mascara and eyeliner on her eyelashes, plus a bluish eyeshadow and plenty of blush on her cheeks, all emphasizing her feminine beauty and sensuality for Jabba's enjoyment.

Jabba made Leia wear a tight choker collar around her neck, but this collar in particular had a special meaning to it. He had it made out of hardened steel with a pure gold coating, representing her royal status. The collar was also made to resemble a wedding ring, symbolizing Leia's bond to him and solemnizing it like marriage. It was also made to be a support for her head if she let it fall, symbolically supporting her royal posture.

Jabba enjoyed using a leash as a means of controlling Leia . He especially enjoyed the dynamic it gave him over Leia, a former princess, as he began the process of turning her into his obedient and subservient pet. Some of the things that Jabba would do with the leash to train Leia included using the leash to pull her close to him so that she had to feel him press against her, which she despised. He also used it to choke her by tugging on her leash if she showed any disobedience. Jabba also used his leash to reinforce the fact that she was his slave. Jabba used the collar at his disposal to make sure the princess was reduced from a proud and strong royal to a submissive sex slave. He then kept her chained to his throne under his control to show everyone around that she was his slave, which thoroughly humiliated the princess and kept her shy and silent. It allowed her to be pulled close to him giving him total control of her half-naked nude form. H e relished the control the leash gave over her now-more-attractive body, using the leash to his advantage so that he could taste her newly-perfumed skin. Jabba took full advantage of the chain.


	3. LEIA & JABBA'S RELATIONSHIP

Jabba's relationship with Leia was Slave and Master. Jabba pampered Leia by allowing her to lie on huge pillows on his throne, and sometimes offered her a drink from his ornate cup. Her costume was also priceless, being made out of gold in many parts. As Jabba's slave, Leia was offered decadent pleasures, when Jabba allowed it. Jabba did let Leia wear "appropriate" clothing that was provided to her by Jabba as he saw fit for his slave. Although Leia is his slave Jabba was fascinated by her as she was a princess and leader of the rebel alliance. He kept her chain taut at all times keeping the half-naked princess close to him at all times on a small spot on the throne. Jabba saw Leia as his most prized slave, as Leia was a princess. With the status of a princess he treated her differently than the other slaves he had.

Jabba is over protective of Leia. He keeps her on a very short tether on the dais with Leia only sitting on a small space in front of him, and the chain taut at all times. As he does not want anyone harm her. when Luke pulled out the gun from one of his henchmen he immediately pulled on Leia's chain for her to fall backward to avoid the shot that was fired at him. Jabba did not let Leia stray far from either when they are on the sail barge, he keeps her close sitting on the hide of his tail at all times, but only lets Leia go to the window on occasion to see the people on the skiffs, for a certain amount of time then forces her to come back to him to keep her safe and enjoy her company of his scantily-clad Leia.

Jabba's lechery toward Leia is very aggressive . Jabba had her collared and chained to the neck and kept her on a very short tether, not letting her sit at the other end of the throne like he had with Oola. From time to time he would jostle her leash, making its links drag over her back as a reminder of her enslavement. If he sensed her lean away from him, he would tug the chain firmly but gently, returning her to the proper position closely in front of him. When he especially hungered for her touch or wished to demonstrate his power over her, he would jerk the chain, forcing her to fall against his huge belly. If Leia tried to pull away Jabba would tug on her leash harder, choking the princess and pulling her closer against his flesh. This made it very difficult for Leia to move her body. If Leia spoke he would quickly silence her by tugging on her leash and speaking over her in his deep voice.

Jabba took humiliating Leia with pride knowing he had made a princess a slave. He flaunted her in front of everyone mocking Leia, yanking, and pulling her chain to demonstrate his power over the half-naked princess in front of his guests, and henchmen, causing her to choke and gag for air as he would feel her nearly nude body against his. Jabba would stroke and caress Leia's back, and shoulders, while is tail felt her naked legs. While in the embrace he would grope her butt cheeks while forcing her to drink from his goblet.

Jabba also comforted Leia despite the constant humiliation he placed upon her. Jabba provided Leia with pillows on the throne so she is not sitting on the hard cold stone of the dais. He comforted Leia by keeping her close to him at night due to the fact that Tatooine got cold at night to keep her warm as she was half-naked. Jabba also caressed Leia's back, and shoulders to not only feel her naked skin but to make her feel relaxed around him to show that despite her being his slave he cares for her well being as he kept her close by his side at all times so no one harms her. When Leia was worried Jabba would yank on Leia's chain causing her fall back on his belly as he would put a hand on one of her shoulders to in a way tell her everything will be okay. Moreover, likewise on the sail barge he kept her close sitting on his tail and away from his henchmen and guests for her to only feel safe in his hands. He would let Leia go stand by a window on the barge to see her friends before their execution, which was the only time she was allowed away from him, but wanting Leia he would pull on her chain with all his force, for Leia to come to him telling her "soon you will learn to appreciate me". As he saw that Leia did not appreciate the life he had given her or how much of value he was to her, and in doing so gave a toast to Leia making her drink from his goblet to celebrate their future together.


	4. SLAVE LEIA

Leia's relationship with Jabba was that of a slave, the lowest form social status. From the get go Leia despised Jabba. Having failed to save Han. She was made into a sex slave, a position she was not ready to obtain given she was a rebel princess. She could not adjust herself to looking the way she did in the outfit that was made for her and how expensive it was to make for how little it covered her body. Leia was not ready to wear such a revealing outfit and what was to come looking the way she did and being on display for everyone to see her flesh, as she was given the outfit.

When Leia was a princess on Alderaan, she was often dolled up for special occasions. But since joining the Rebellion, she had never wore earrings and used just enough makeup to make her look professional, and stand out as an authority figure to her peers, embracing a more warrior-like persona. Ironically, Jabba brought her down lower with all the make-up that was applied to her making her look like a whore. But, Leia used this to her advantage as much as she could, adopting a royal poise and maintaining a beautiful dignity that allured Jabba.

Leia also disliked that that Jabba had her hair pulled back and put into a big bun with hair clips resembling a crown that held it in place showing her status as a princess. Leia wasn't fond of her braid as it was yet another thing Jabba forced upon her. Leia never wore her hair below her chest and she did not feeling the braid against her naked stomach and back.

Moreover, as a conservative princess Leia did not like showing her body at all, so when she was dressed in more appropriate attire Leia was mortified that her top was little more than a brassiere designed to push her breasts up and accentuate their shape and size, further inciting the perverse desires of her obese master, Jabba's men and guests. She hated it because it covered the top half of her breasts, while also pushing them up, and the fact that the bra was fastened by two very thing strings leaving her back completely bare exposing her birth mark on her back, having to feel the cold air at night against her smooth skin.

Leia hated that often times Jabba's men and guests would feel her soft naked back, and stomach, and with their finger circle around her birthmark on her lower back, and navel. Because the bra was made out of metal with no padding or other material to insulate her breasts inside the cups, her breasts were always uncomfortable as they always were in contact with the cold, hard, metal. The coldness of the metal also ensured that her nipples were almost always standing erect against the inside of her metal bra, leading to much discomfort on the part of Leia. All of these aspects of the top made Leia absolutely loathe her skimpy top.

Attached to the Chasity plates where open oval hip fasteners showcasing that she was wearing nothing underneath the skirt plates, as she was displeased with how large they were on her hips.

As a a conservative woman Leia wearing gold plates etched with stylized depictions of her ovaries and uterus humiliated her. Leia hated her skirt plates, both for what they didn't cover and what they symbolized, showing she was a virginity and available for all to see and have. Moreover, she disliked feeling the cold metal plates rubbing against her nakedness. Leia was humiliated beyond words of how she felt about the plates as they only covered her womanhood and the top half of her butt cheeks while, she was not allowed to wear anything underneath the plates with only the plates and lashaa silk being her source of coverage. At times when it was cold, she would feel the coldness against her buttocks and her vagina. Leia hated that when she was sitting the plates would often move do to the looseness of the hip fasteners often causing them to get lower. Leia did not like when she was sitting on the throne as Bib, Salacious and Jabba would look down into the plates looking at her exposed ample butt cheeks, and also peered down into the front plate looking down into her vagina. Often at times when was asleep Leia would lower her her front skirt plate a bit lower to make sure the front plate completely covered her vaginal region as she did not trust the Lashha silk, and moved her rear skirt plate lower , which the top of the crease of her bare butt would start to Leia hated as she did not win either way.

When it came to the Lashaa silk skirts Leia despised the silks as it did not give her any modesty,while she was leashed to Jabba's throne. However, she was not allowed to wear anything beneath the thin lashaa silks leaving her rear and genitals exposed. The skirts often shifted or slid to the side, making it difficult for Leia to move around without exposing her bareness. She spent much of her time on the throne making sure the skirts covered her bare bottom and vagina, although she left the back skirt cover her rear while letting it drape at the edge of the throne, along with letting the front skirt draping over her ankle of her jerba leather boots. Leia disliked Jabba's tail as it would go beneath the silk skirts caressing her naked butt cheeks and womanhood, especially when she was asleep, and at time Jabba's tail would move her rear silk skirt on his tail leaving her rear completely exposed leaving anyone near her to see. She despised the lashaa silks when standing or when walking around in her outfit would sometimes expose her bare womanly parts and butt for everyone to glimpse. She would try to ignore the men (and sometimes women) groping her from behind as she passed, and when standing, and the crude catcalls they'd shout if they caught a glimpse of her sensation of bareness was overwhelming to the young, conservative princess. She could not always tell if the skirts were betraying her modesty or not. When reclining, the silk might slip to the side and the cheeks of her bare butt would be exposed with her vagina peeking out from between.

Leia didn't like wearing her boots as she felt they were too fancy, and she preferred a simpler design, and especially hated how well they went with the costume. But Leia did like the fact that it gave her some warmth to her feet, as she always wore boots at the start of the rebellion, but just did not the fact that the boots went with the rest of her attire, always having worn boots with clothes covering her body. Leia felt weird with her Jerba leather boots as she could feel her naked legs, only keeping her feet warm.

Leia despised her collar. It was tight around her neck, as she could feel it around her neck at all times as it was a choker collar. Not only did it allow Jabba to use his chain to control her every movement, it also symbolized her status as the pet and trophy to the powerful crime lord. It made her feel like property and the lowest form of life a slave, and that was what she was to Jabba. Coupled with his habit of choking her for disobedience, she hated the fact that the collar dug into her throat and that it was so tight on her neck, Jabba's constent tugging and yanking of her chain as it would dig into her throat causing her to gasp for air the more Jabba pulled back on Jabba pulled her collar hard, she tried to stop it from choking her with her hands, leaving her body free for Jabba. At night Jabba would tug on the chain causing the collar to wake Leia up as sometimes Jabba would yank Leia to sleep on his belly. Leia having never been a slave, had to get used the collar around her neck and the constant force of it being pulled back against her neck.

Leia despised her chain the most out of her whole costume, along with her collar, as it gave Jabba complete control over her by keeping her on a short tether at all times only letting Leia go as far away from Jabba on the throne as the chain would allow. Leia hated that she felt the cold chain against her naked back when Jabba loosened his grip on it, along with Jabba's constant tugging, and yanking keeping her close as possible to not to stray far from him, especially on the sail barge. If Leia ever resisted a yank, he would follow up her newfound courage with an even harder yank, forcing her to either run towards him, or force her back against his bloated belly. Leia was repulsed most when Jabba choked her as she had to gasp for air in pain. She was always annoyed when Jabba played with the chain, reminding her of her place as his slave. Jabba loved seeing the half naked princess in pain from his tuggs and yanks of her chain, Along with her collar, this showed everybody the proud princess was now a pet to the Great Jabba the Hutt. She also hated feeling the cold chain against her naked back when she slept, as it would often move causing her to make her self comfortable adjusting her self accordence to the chain. Also when Jabba yanked her chain for her to sleep on his belly feeling the coldness of it on her cheeks. Leia hated all aspects of the chain as she felt nothing more than a piece of property.

Having the feelings she felt towards being half-naked and chained to the neck. This was a first for her as she was a conservative princess who had little regard in showing her body. Leia felt more degraded in the presence of Jabba that she did being tortured by Darth Vader. Having been stripped literally and figuratively of her dignity. Leia feeling humiliated could not look at anyone in the eye due to her status as a princess now reduced to a slave.

Leia was displeased with the room Jabba provided for her on the dais, as she sat in a very small space at the edge of the throne, with pillows provided for her as the only source of comfort. Another thing she didn't like about them was that they didn't support her head, forcing her to lay against Jabba and at times recline against them using her shoulder as support to sleep and also that it did not provide much of a barrier between her and Jabba. She spent most of her days sitting on the dais.

As a slave, Leia disgusted by the life style. Leia having been a princess having the freedom to move were she wanted and dress how she wanted to, and have the freedom to do what she wanted to do and, also able to command the rebel alliance while being an important figure. She longed for her freedom as a slave. But had to live with being Jabba's slave girl, having been degraded and reduced to a slave. As a slave she was degraded to nothing more an a piece of meat. Leia having always been vocal and able to speak her mind did not have that freedom as a slave, as when she would try and speak, Jabba would silence her with a yank of her chain, while he would command her to be silent. It was a double edge sword for Leia having been attractive to the Hutt and seen as nothing more than a sex object to him, and as a slave she felt helpless.


End file.
